Frozen: Fire and Ice
by NowWriting
Summary: A year after the events of Frozen, Arendelle receives a new threat delievered straight to the heart of the kingdom. But, is everything as it seems with the new arrival? What will the future of Arendelle hold in store for the Snow Queen? RATED T DUE TO CASES OF ACTION/VIOLENCE. NOTHING GORY OR INAPPROPRIATE. I just don't wish to violate any rating guidelines.
1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

On a warm summer's day, lawn chairs were spread all around the royal pool. This was different than most other summers, for the gates were open and many more than four enjoyed the liquid ripples the royal kingdom of Arendelle provided. It was unnatural in the past for so many to be within the kingdom walls, for the previous King and Queen of Arendelle shut the gates and kept out the eyes of the innocent that were around. Their actions for this, however, were for the sake of their own daughter; the current Queen Elsa, who, at the time, had very little control over her powers of ice. The King and Queen decided that it would be best to shut out contact of the outside world from their daughter, but also shut out contact of the outside world from their youngest daughter; Anna. This, as it turned out, did more harm as it did well. By shutting out contact from the rest of the world, Elsa lost the one thing that could control her powers from spreading uncontrollably and hurting those around her; true love. Princess Anna did not know of the powers her sister possessed, but this was revealed to her during the Queen's coronation day, three years after the tragic passing of the previous King and Queen. After Elsa's powers accidentally froze the innocent Princess Anna, the Queen's actions portrayed that of true love, thawing the Princess and the rest of the kingdom of Arendelle that was covered in snow due to the outburst of emotions from her. It was at this time, the Queen declared the gates to remain open, so that the people of Arendelle could roam the royal castles, as well as enjoy the festivities the kingdom now holds. Now, the pool, spanning a hundred feet wide, glistened in the sunlight as children and their families frolicked with joy. Arendelle was at peace, yet their Queen was not.

* * *

In a dark room on the top floor of the castle, Queen Elsa stood behind a glass window overlooking her kingdom. She was staring contently at the wooden roofs the people of her kingdom lived under, when she heard a knock from her door.

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Elsa," Anna called out. "Can I come in?"

The Queen thought about the question for a moment. Her instinct was to dismiss her entry and tell her to leave, but she knew she couldn't go back to her old self.

"Of course," replied Elsa.

Anna walked tentatively inside, embracing the chilled air emanating from her sister.

"You should come downstairs," said Anna, with a glowing smile that held the still innocence of a child. "You're missing out on all the fun!"

"I'm fine up here," Elsa said, not detracting her gaze from the town.

"What's up with you," asked Anna, slightly annoyed by her sister's exclusive persona.

"I'm just…," Elsa was at a loss for words. She didn't know why she wasn't as happy as the people. When she thawed the land and became embraced by her people as the Snow Queen, she was incredibly overjoyed, but as the year passed, she slowly isolated herself more and more, happiness and all decaying. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Well," said Anna. "Are you hungry? The chefs are starting to prepare lunch and it smells gre…"

"I'm fine," Elsa interrupted, jerking her head to stare right in the face of a very concerned Anna. "Thank you," she added, so as to make an attempt to spare her sister's feelings.

"You skipped breakfast," said Anna, crossing her arms. "And I'm not leaving until you've at least eaten something."

Elsa sighed. She knew she had to eat something, maybe food would help alleviate her mood. Anna took her arm and they rushed to the dining hall where a small crowd of the elite of Arendelle was already starting to gather.

The two sisters took their seats at the head table and soon the waiters began rushing to their places, as they placed the food they'd prepared specifically for them on their plates.

"So, she finally came out today," Kristoff's voice echoed from behind them. Elsa and Anna looked behind their chairs to see Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven approaching them. Anna leaped up with joy and rushed into Kristoff with open arms. As she did so, she accidentally tripped on the carpet and fell into him instead. Luckily, Kristoff caught her just in time, so as to avoid a minor injury.

"I thought I told you," said Elsa with a stern voice. "No reindeer inside the castle walls."

"I know," said Kristoff, as if sounding he had done no wrong.

Elsa gave him a look as to show that there was an obvious point Kristoff was not getting.

"Oh," said Kristoff with an astonished tone. "You mean, Sven?"

"Clearly," replied Queen Elsa.

"Don't worry, yourself" Kristoff assured her. "I washed him yesterday, he's cleaner than me."

"Wha—" Elsa was about to remark how incredulous that statement was when the head chef came out and declared that everyone could now eat.

"Great, Sven and I are starving," said Kristoff as the two of them rushed over to the table. A chef came out and, with a disgusted look on his face, put a plate of food on the table for Sven, of which he engulfed immediately.

Elsa looked at her plate. Her stomache growled, but she didn't feel like eating. She looked around to find a distraction from the food set before her when she noticed an empty chair next to her.

"Hey," asked Elsa. "Where's Olaf?"

A gasp was heard yet again behind her, as a small, gleaming white snowman walked towards her chair.

"Elsa," Olaf cried out. "You're back!"

"I never l, Olaf" Elsa replied.

"Oh," said Olaf, a bit disappointed. "Well, anyways, I wanted to ask you, if you could make another me. But pretty."

Elsa seemed a bit confused at this question, as was Anna and Kristoff. Even Sven had a confused expression on his face.

"Oh my," said Elsa with a hand covering her smile. "Olaf, are you asking for a girlfriend?"

"What," responded Olaf. "A girlfriend? No, I've already got Anna. I want someone I can hold in my arms, someone to grow old with, someone to share true love's kiss."

"So," said Elsa. "A girlfriend."

"Exactly," exclaimed Olaf.

"Well, I—" Elsa was cut short by a guard in front of her table.

"Your majesty," said the guard to introduce his reason for the intrusion. "May I present Marvella, Queen of Maelstrom." A dark haired queen in dark clothes approached the table.

"Queen Elsa," said Marvella. "How do you do?" Her voice was trailed out, as if to show she was of higher class than the royal family of Arendelle.

"Marva," said Elsa. "It's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Yes," responded Marvella. "About five years to be exact. I was beginning to worry about you after I heard about your, um, ice thing."

"Well," said Elsa. "You can rest now knowing that I'm fine."

"Hm, delightful," Marvella gave a mocking grin. "Anyways, I've come with a bit of a favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be," asked Elsa.

"Our kingdom recently came under a terrible curse," answered Marvella. "A beast of terrible power cast down its flames upon Maelstrom and spread fires across the entire nation. It took a great deal of strength to capture it, but we unfortunately do not have the tools to kill it. However, we also do not have the ability to constrain it for too long, but we figure with your powers of ice, you could keep it contained down in your dungeons for an eternity so that it doesn't escape and engulf the world in flames."

"Do you really think I would allow such a beast to remain within my castle walls and endanger my own citizens," asked Elsa with a bit of rage in her voice.

"Actually," said Marvella with a grin. "It's outside all wrapped up in a neat cocoon of sorts."

"What," gasped Elsa.

She immediately ran off to the front of her castle with Anna and Kristoff right behind her. As they opened the front door, they noticed within an instant a giant blue metal egg looking encasing that was so hot, the air around it seemed to wave in the wind like water.

"Woah," said Olaf. "It's like a giant blue, Easter egg." Olaf approached the egg, but he started to melt as he got closer to the egg. Not even his personal cloud that floated over his head was able to protect him from the heat. Elsa immediately used her powers to resurrect Olaf onto the steps away from the egg.

"Haha," laughed Olaf. "I died."

"Marvella," snapped Elsa. "Get this thing out of my kingdom now."

Just then, a giant bang could be heard from the metal egg as it shook violently on the ground.

"I don't think there's anytime for that," said Anna.

"Quick, Elsa" said Kristoff. "We need to get that thing into the dungeons and freeze it in. I don't think Arendelle can withstand a fire plague."

Elsa gave a deep sigh with reluctance and looked towards Queen Marvella.

"I created Olaf with my powers," said Elsa. "And he melted. So my snow melts around this… thing. So, how do I move it to the dungeons?"

"Don't worry about that, doll," said Marvella with a grin on her face. "We've got just what you need." About twenty guards wearing what looked like the same armor the egg was made out of appeared and began rolling the egg towards the direction of the dungeons. "Just use your icy powers and freeze the entire room. That should keep that fowl beast in its place."

* * *

Later that night, Elsa was storming around Anna's room as they talked.

"I can't believe Marvella," said Elsa. "She just storms in here with an apocalyptic monster and leaves as if it's nothing? What if that thing breaks out?"

"Don't worry, it can't possibly get out," said Anna cheerfully. "Your magic is keeping us all safe."

"You saw how fast Olaf melted," Elsa pointed out.

"Olaf is just a small amount of snow," said Anna. "You encased the egg in an enormous amount of ice. Even Marvella said there's no way it could ever get out."

"I don't care what Marvella said," retorted Elsa. "My powers aren't as strong as they look. I haven't learned everything I can do with them. I've spent almost my entire life trying to conceal it from the world."

"Elsa," asked Anna who knew that she need to try her best to keep Elsa's mind away from her duties for a second, as they appeared to be stressing her sister out.

"What," snapped Elsa.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	2. A Thief in the Night

-Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to set up something big here, but the first three chapters seem to be a bit short. As of the moment I'm uploading this, Chapter 3 is half way done. Be sure to follow me at NowWritten on Twitter to see updates about the story as I write them. I'm trying to shoot for weekly chapters, but with my busy schedule, I don't think weekly is a possibility. More likely to be sporadically uploaded as they become available. Sorry for boring you with this note. Here is Chapter 2 of Frozen: Fire & Ice.—

-Actually, before I start (Sorry about this), I should just let you know that this chapter is actually chapter 3 in my original plan for the novel on FanFiction. However, I decided to flip it at short moment's notice, which is why the next chapter is already so far written. Just so you know, and this will help you out throughout the story, "Tailee" is pronounced Tie-Lee. Okay, for real this time, here's Chapter 2 of Frozen: Fire & Ice.—

* * *

After three nights, guards stood all around the kingdom of Arendelle. The Snow Queen increased security immensely ever since the giant blue metal container was left by Queen Marvella of Maelstrom. Although it was unknown as to what creature was inside, security was increased merely so that the people of Arendelle would feel safe knowing that there was some form of protection to aid them with a beast inside the royal walls.

However, despite the knowledge of danger the people now had, it was a peaceful night. The moon shined brightly upon the kingdom and every citizen of Arendelle was fast asleep. The guards stood in there place, but enjoyed conversations with each other as they do on a nightly basis. All was at peace in the kingdom and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so it was very easy for a person unknown to slip through the town towards the royal gates of Arendelle undetected.

The thief was fast on her feet, gliding across the rooftops of the fast asleep citizens of Arendelle. Each footstep of hers was even quieter than the last, alleviating any sense of detection to come from her footsteps. She hopped from rooftop to rooftop making her way right up to the royal gates. As she jumped down from the last rooftop, she quickly rolled behind a few barrels and watched as three guards stood next to a small door next to the gates. She leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Can you believe this," asked a guard to the other. "Dragons in our own kingdom. How could the Queen allow such a beast to stay here?"

"Dragons," retorted the second guard. "You think a dragon's in there?"

"It is an egg," answered the first.

"Actually," responded the third. "It's an egg shaped containment unit made out of some sort of blue metal. So, it's not a real egg. They just trapped whatever it is inside of an egg, so there's a chance it isn't a dragon."

"Think you're so smart, do you" asked the first guard. "Well, then how do you expl-"

Their voices drowned out of the thief's circle of awareness. She was only focused on getting through that door, as there was no chance she could make it through the gate or climb over the wall undetected.

She slowly grabbed two apples from the barrel in front of her. She threw an apple towards her left and towards her right.

"Did you hear something," said a guard.

"Yeah, it's coming from this way" said the second guard.

"No, you idiot" the third guard corrected. "It's going that way."

"Fine, you go that way," responded the first guard. "And I'll go this way." The guard ran towards the left to investigate the sound he heard.

"Why am I always paired up with this guy," complained the third. He ran off into the opposite direction to investigate the sound he knew came from the corresponding location.

"I'll just stand here by myself," said the second guard. "As usual."

There was no distracting this guard, but she knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her. She quickly ran up from her barrel and walked straight into the guard's line of sight.

"Halt," exclaimed the guard. "Who goes there?"

She didn't respond. It was more fun to ignore what they say. It made them frustrated. No one thinks clearly when they're frustrated.

"Did you hear me," asked the guard. "I said stop. No one is allowed up this late at night. Now identify yourself and stay where you are."

She, again, did not do as the guard asked. At this point, she was already two steps away from the guard. He leaned to his right to grab his spear, but when he looked up, the thief was already right in front of him. She quickly took the tips of her fingers and jabbed the guard repeatedly; five times in his side and three times on his right arm holding the spear. The guard immediately lost control of his arm as it flopped to his side, releasing his grip of the spear.

"How the he—," the guard's point of exasperation was cut off short as she jabbed his neck, temporarily knocking out control of his vocal cords. She then jabbed at his legs and he fell to the ground temporarily motionless as he lost control of his arms and legs.

She leaned in towards his ear and said, "The name's Tailee. It was great meeting you." She quickly took the keys off of his side and unlocked the door and passed right on through.

"_Okay, so not quite as undetected as I'd hoped._" She thought.

Tailee quickly raced through the hall and into an open courtyard. She immediately realized anyone could see her at any moments notice and raced into a hallway exiting the courtyard and immediately bolted down the hall. Two guards talking to themselves turned the corner, but there was nowhere for her to hide.

She continued running as fast as she could and the guards quickly noticed her. They held their spears ready for combat and began to run at her. She jumped and, with one leg, jumped again off of the wall next to her, launching her over the two guards. Right when she landed she kicked one of the guards in the back and jabbed the other's arm. The guard's spear fell to the ground, as he lost control of his arm. The second guard regained his balance and came at Tailee with a spear raised. He swiped the spear at Tailee, but she ducked and it passed right over her. She jabbed at the guard's gut and he lost a gust of air. As he tried to catch his breath, Tailee jabbed at his neck, causing to lose control of his vocal cords. She jabbed repeatedly at his arm and the spear fell to the ground. She jabbed his legs and the guard fell to the ground motionless.

Tailee sprinted off down the hallway and made her way to the heart of the palace. As she raced down the hall, she heard a voice cry out behind her, "Intruder! Intruder in the castle!"

"Ugh," said Tailee to herself. "I forgot to get that guy's neck!"

Pretty soon, bells were ringing and guards footsteps could be heard everywhere she went. She continued to go higher up staircases, but she was getting further away from where she needed to go. She had to figure out how to get to the dungeons and she had to do it fast because time was apparently not on her side.

As she reached the top of a staircase, she noticed a guard running down a corridor by himself. She quickly approached him from behind and jabbed at his legs and arms before he could react. The guard fell to the ground and Tailee rolled him over and kneeled down toward his face.

"How do I get to the dungeons," asked Tailee in a threatening manner.

"I ain't gonna to tell you nothin'," responded the guard. Tailee kicked the guard in the groin and he let out a muffled high pitched moan.

"Next door to the left leads you to a staircase, take it down two flights then go to your right and you'll see another staircase, take it to the bottom and your there," said the guard with one breath in a high pitched voice.

"Thank you," said Tailee with a smile on her face.

"Oooh, what game is this," said a voice excitedly behind Tailee. She quickly jabbed her arm behind her expecting a man to lose control of his leg, but then felt a cold sensation on her hand. Then her hand slowly became cold and wet. She slowly turned her head around and saw that her hand was inside the belly of a small snowman.

"Hi," said Olaf.

_AHHHH!_

Tailee screamed really loudly, then realized she probably shouldn't have yelled so loudly. Guards quickly swarmed around Olaf and Tailee. Tailee got up and started jabbing at the guards, but there were too many at once and they over powered her. One guard took the blunt end of his spear and jabbed it at Tailee's head. She immediately fell to the floor unconscious.


	3. Girl with the Fire Tattoo

Follow me on twitter at NowWritten for updates about the story and my progress, as well as tidbits about characters included in the story. There's also a brief quote by me that alleviates some more information on the new and mysterious character; Tailee. Also, I redid the cover of the story. Let me know what you think of the new cover. I've also changed the rating of the story from K+ to T due to the action sequences included in the story. I don't plan on using any innapropriate language or sexual references, so I just wanted to get across why the rating was changed. Anyways, here's chapter 3 of Frozen: Fire and Ice; Girl with the Fire Tattoo.

* * *

Elsa was in her bed, fully awake. She couldn't rest, there was just too much on her mind. She kept thinking about the metal box Marvella brought forth into her kingdom. Was it some kind of ploy? Or was it indeed a favor for a crisis? Elsa's father told her many times that Marvella was always causing trouble whenever her father would visit Arendelle with her. Still, there was something powerful in the metal encasement. Something that even her own powers had little hold of. So, why did Marvella think that she could contain it? Unless—

Her thoughts were cut short by the ringing of the bells. Elsa knew that the bells at this time of the night signaled a crisis in the kingdom. She leapt from her bed and barreled through her bedroom door. Two guards were running in her direction.

"What's going on," cried out Elsa.

"We don't know," answered the guard on the left.

"Something has happened in the third quadrant of the palace," said the other guard. They continued to run past Elsa towards the sign of danger.

"The third quadrant," Elsa said to herself. "The dungeons are right near there. Agh! It's escaped from its containment!"

Elsa ran as fast as she could in the direction of the guards. As she was running through the halls, she ran past Anna's door just as she was opening it. Anna immediately saw Elsa running and left her room to chase after her.

"What's happening," yelled Anna.

"The beast," Elsa said. "It's escaped!"

"What," cried Anna.

The two sisters continued running through the hall. They got to the staircase and started to run down. Anna, who was only a few steps behind Elsa, immediately slipped on ice coming from Elsa. She fell down and crashed into Elsa, as they tumbled down a flight of steps and landed on a perch.

"Watch it," yelled Elsa.

"You watch it," retorted Anna. "You're making Ice! You need to calm down!"

_AHHHH!_

"What was that," asked Anna.

"It sounded like a woman screaming," answered Elsa. "This way!" Elsa pointed towards another hallway and they got up towards that direction.

Yells from guards could be heard as they got closer to the source of the noise. Elsa and Anna emptied out into a room full of guards. They were circled around a woman who looked like she was slapping at the guards. Every time she slapped one of them, they either dropped their spears or fell to the ground.

"What the—", Anna was cut short as one of the guards took the dull end of his spear and smashed it into the head of the woman. She fell to the ground in less than a second and appeared to be unconscious.

The guards realized that their Queen was right behind them and turned around to face them. One of the guards stepped forward and knelt on one knee.

"My Queen," said the guard. "We have apprehended the intruder."

"Intruder," asked Elsa with a confused tone in her voice. "So nothing happened in the dungeons?"

"Um," said the guard, clearly not expecting this response from his queen. "Not that I know of."

Elsa and Anna rushed forth to the girl laying on the ground. She was wearing a black robe, almost as if dressing like a ninja, yet she wore nothing to cover her head or face. She was clearly not worried about anyone seeing her identity.

"Who is she," asked Anna.

"We aren't sure," said a guard.

"Elsa," asked Anna.

"I've never seen her before in my life," said Elsa. Upon looking closely, Elsa saw a sliver of a symbol on the girl's wrist, but the rest was concealed by her sleeve. She bent down and pulled the girl's sleeve up. The symbol revealed itself to be a small, yet detailed blue flame. It was outlined in blue, but at the center of the flame was a yellow dot. The blue flame itself wasn't fluently colored, rather the entire tattoo appeared to be composed of tiny symbols that formed together a picture of a flame. Elsa had no idea what they meant.

"Should we throw her in the dungeons," asked a guard.

"What," Elsa forgot for a moment what was happening as she was so focused on the tattoo. "Oh, uh, yes. Put her in for the night. When she regains consciousness, I want her questioned."

"Yes, my lady," the two of the guards picked up the girl by her arms and draped her arms around their necks as they carried her off towards the dungeons.

Elsa looked at the ground and noticed quite a few guards lying on the ground immobilized.

"She did all this," asked Elsa.

"Yes," answered a guard. "There's more too as she made her way here."

"And she did this without a weapon," asked Elsa with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yes," said the guard. "But—"

"But nothing," retorted the Queen. "Your men, who were armed, are supposed to be fit for combat of all proportions. Yet, you couldn't even stop a girl who's probably only 17 from stomping in here and knocking everyone over?"

"Well, no, but—", the guard still wasn't given enough time to finish.

"Then how do you expect to stop whatever beast lays inside that metal egg when should it escape," yelled Elsa, whose face was now bright red.

The guard was frozen with fear. As Elsa yelled, ice flew up from the ground and formed crystalized ice stalagmites on the floor of the room. Anna approached Elsa and placed her hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned her head around to stare into the face of a worried looking Anna whom appeared to be heavily concerned for her older sister. Elsa, within an instant, felt a calming sensation from inside of her and the ice stalagmites slowly melted away.

Anna then quickly realized that she, Elsa, and the guards weren't the only ones in the room and saw Olaf watching the guards carry the girl away down the hall. He turned around to face the two sisters.

"Can we keep it," asked Olaf with a wide open smile on his face.

The two sisters looked at each other and let out a little laugh. Still, Elsa couldn't help, but wonder why this girl would sneak into the castle, or why she would go to such lengths to get this far, let alone take out quite a few guards on her way.

* * *

I recently hired a beta reader for this story, but I have not heard back from the B.R. since initially speaking with her. So, like the other chapters, this one does have typos. I am probably in need of a beta reader again. If you are interested in becoming one, please private message me. I need someone who is able to respond to me within the day that I send chapters. Beta readers will be given chapters a lot earlier than posted (as these chapters do need to be edited) and will be given credit for their work in public display. I only require grammar and sentence fluency to be edited, I do not require a lot of work from a beta reader. So, if you are interested, please private message me and I'll respond to you as soon as I can.


End file.
